She is a Pirate King! (FEM! Luffy)
by en14-07
Summary: Luffy was once a princess, she ran away with Sabo and met Ace, and Shanks, and then she made a crew. Not knowing who her biological father is, and most of the crew doesn't even know he's a she, half of the citizen of the world think she was kidnapped and killed, or she committed suicide, they blamed the country, the country went bankrupt. Then comes in the execution of Ace. RUSHED
1. Of Kings and Queens

"Bend your feet a little, hold your cup right, princess! Why are you gripping it like that!" My tutor glared at me as she went to see my stepfather for a 'little talk'. Ugh, why do I have to learn etiquette, it's not like I'm gonna marry a prince with manners. All men are the same, well, almost all the men.

"Luffy, how are you lessons doing?" I was startled by the voice, but I felt relived. It was my mother, I looked up to see her and she was still looking young and youthful. My mother is very beautiful, to me, she is the most beautiful human I have ever seen in my whole life. I don't know why but when my mother smiles, I feel like all the worries in my life are immediately gone.

"T-they're going well.." I saw her smile brightly and smiled back at her, I really love my mother, just.. why does she have to marry the king.. ugh. The way he looks at me is disgusting. I don't want to tell her what he tells me at when she's not at the palace. It's really disgusting, I just want to kill him. Aren't I enough to be with her? She just has to go and marry a filthy so-called king.

"Well, that's great, Luff. I'm going to be out of the country for a little while, in the meantime, take care of your siblings." Siblings? SIBLINGS? Ha, they don't even look like me, neither do they look like you mother. Mother, you have the darkest blackest hair I've ever seen, the most silkiest I have ever touched, your hair is soft, even though it's a little curly/wavy. And your skin, your pale ivory white skin, mother, you look like an angel. Why do you have to marry him? Mother, why can't I see my real father?

"Yes, dearest mother." I replied to my beautiful mother as she walked to the door and closed it behind her. I looked around my room and saw a mirror with makeup cleaner beside it. I cleaned my face throughly, I truly didn't look my mother either, I had a very dark black hair, fair skin, a little chubby face, my nose wasn't lean like my mothers. I had a sharp nose though. My cheeks weren't pink like her either. I miss my mother already.

I started to think of my mother when the door opened and my older brother came in and sneered at me, I hated my older brother from the minute I saw him. He had brown straight hair, his bangs were a little longer then mine, it reached his nose. He had a sun-kissed skin, while his cheeks were a lot redder then mine. Not that my cheeks were red anyways.

I just hate him so much, he always comes in and sneers or glares at me and tells me to go down because dinner is ready. His brother is a lot kinder then him, though, I still hate both of them.

"Dinner is ready, put some makeup on or you'll scare our guests." Guests? We rarely have guests. I immediately got ready, though my maids put my makeup on, I didn't know how to. The most annoying thing is I feel like there's oil on my face, and the glued lashes are just too much, I already have some lashes.. well, short; very short lashes.

I went downstairs and saw the guest, he looked at my age, a little shorter then me though, he had a blonde short curly hair and blue eyes, a fair skin, he wore a long full-armed blue jacket, but he wrapped it to his wrists. He had a handkerchief on the middle of his neck, attached to the inside of his jacket, he wore white booty shorts. Booty shorts, really? But nonetheless, he looked cute, and.. uh.. good.

Kind.

"Hey, I'm Sabo!" I forget I was staring at him when he came to me and greeted me, he put out his hand.. I stared at it.. and then shook it. I looked at my father, a face that said 'Who's this boy?' he smiled at me, a fake smile.

I looked confusedly at the boy, and then the mother came in and faked a smile and said, "This is going to be your wife now, Sabo. You will get married to her when she becomes 16." I looked at Sabo, he looked confused too. I guess he didn't hear the news either, but still. I'm just 10! I'm not old enough to hear this decisions, at times like these. I really wanted mother to come and smile at me and take me away to my real father.

"B-but... I want to be a pir-" his mother stomped her foot angrily, "Hush, boy. No more of that nonsense son! I didn't raise you this way! This is an order; you will not talk about this at the palace again. Do you hear me?" she said strictly, I felt sorry for him, thought what did he want to be?

"Do YOU HEAR ME?!" she asked again, this time, she was more louder, he flinched and looked at her sadly and nodded.

"Yes, mother." At that time I really, really felt sorry for him and held his hand and took him to the dining table, my older brother looked at me sadly, then glared at the boy I was holding hands with. I sat at the dining table while his mother looked at him with a smile that said 'we're going to be in the royal family now son!' I knew all the womens that wanted me to marry their sons, were either divorced, or a few low on the anarchy list.

"I'm Luffy, nice meeting you Sabo." I blushed, it was quite embarrassing to just introduce myself just now. It was a quite and very awkward silence in the room till the maid brought the platter and the dishes, she put them in front of each of us, I looked at the food once again, I really hated the palace food. It was small, short, and really not much, it was just three bites of four bites and I'm already done with it.

Sabo looked at his food and grinned a little, we started to eat, when we finished, my stepfather told me to go to my room and bring Sabo with me. I nodded and went to my room, I was not one to take orders, but hey, I'm bored as hell listening to Sabo's mother and my stepfather talking.

I entered my room and told him to follow, he came in and sat in the nearest couch, I sat at the chair infront of the table and we started to talk, he told me his hobbies, his dislikes, his likes. He told me he wanted to be a pirate, and then it was his turn to ask me what I wanted to be.

"I want to be a princess and marry a very rich noblemen." He looked at me sadly,

"I asked you what you wanted to be, not what you are destined to be." At that moment, everything stopped, the tea I was sipping on fell and I blinked before regaining my senses, he looked at me worriedly. I immediately apologised and took a tissue and wiped the tea on my dress. I was going to call a maid when I felt a hand on my hand wiping my dress, I looked beside me and saw Sabo.

"T-thanks.." I scratched the back of my head and smiled at him, I finally thought of what I wanted to be.. I wanted to be.. a pirate. Like Sabo, I finally decided.

"I want to be a pirate." he lifted his head and looked at me bewildered, and then smiled.

"Then let's run away and make a group together?" I nodded at him, I wasn't thinking but I felt like his words were right.

"Sure!" I said, not minutes after his mother came into the room and he left with her, I went to my window and looked at the car he was inside leaving. My stepfather came in and wrapped his hands around my waist and said disgustingly,

"You'll be a big girl now.." I felt fear swell inside of me, I knew what he meant, and then the bell rang and he left, angrily stomping outside. I looked at the window and noticed my real grandfather come. I ran downstairs and hugged him tightly. My stepfather crooked a smile (forcedly) and welcomed him inside. My father discussed with my grandfather, I heard something about him wanting me to become a marine, and then I heard something about me hunting pirates.. what?

Hunting pirates? Are pirates bad? I didn't know, so that night, I went to my grandfather and asked him, he told me everything about pirates, he even told me about a legendary pirates called Dragon, though he had a sad face whenever he talked about him. I couldn't sleep that night, I wanted to be the Pirate King now. After hearing about Gol D. Roger, my world perspective suddenly changed.. I really wanted to be a pirate, and so, that night, I thought about really running away.

The day afterwards, everything went normally, I talked to my younger brother, though, he was blind but he saw the world really brightly, not this angst cruel world I found in my eyes. His eyes though, they were beautiful. Not like my mother, they were green, green like the forest. But they didn't look clear, they looked very soft and white. I don't know why, but I started to like him, not hate him, maybe hate his family and brother mostly, but him, I like. Heh.

I went to my bed when I heard a soft knock on my windows, I looked around me to see if anyone heard that and went to the windows, confused, I saw Sabo. He pointed at the rock, that I didn't notice, at my windows, barely on it. I took it out from the windows frame and read the paper, it said.

' **LETS RUN AWAY** '.. and that was the day I began crossdressing, I met Shanks, who usually gave me funny looks, not knowing I was a girl, I forgot that I told him I was abandoned. The newspaper was filled about a princess who is missing, and so, the legend of the missing princess began in my country, and it spread almost everywhere. The country was very rich of trends, it gave it best. But if the princess is gone, the palace will crash down. I felt kind of happy that I left though, a lot more happier, but when I am reminded by my mother, I feel very dissapointed and sad, and probably very empty inside. On the newspaper, there was a picture of me, sitting neatly, and looking at the photoman, though I look so very different no one would recongise me expect my mother. I put lots of makeup that day. The worst day.

I met Ace before Shanks, he helped me crossdress, he didn't mind me being a girl though, he considered me a boy because of my andro looks. Heh.

.

..

...

But it's nice though, I get to eat more food, that doesn't take four bites to finish. Food that takes a whole day to finish, and it's large, chicken, meat, everything. When Shanks left, he gave me his strawhat, I treasured it from that day on, and then I started meeting my Nakama, I created my crew. The Strawhats, none of them suspected me, well, Sanji kind of did, and Zoro gave me funny looks, I bet Robin knew though, and well.. Chopper, he agreed to keep it a secret, his sense of smell is really sharp. Everyone else was a little stupid to notice though, I played the role of the idiot kid. I was sometimes idiotic though, my memory of the palace felt very distant. And now, I'm living a really nice life with my crew, and that's when I get put into a bubble and transfered into a women-only island. And the worst thing is, their chasing me with their arrows!

TBC (this is where Ace dies by the way)


	2. Of Dreams and Coby

"You are the most beautiful, Ca-captain Alvida!" a pink haired boy bowed down, lying through his own teeth. His teeth chattered in fear from the big woman in front of him, he didn't know if he can even call her a woman. She had the power of many men. He bowed down relentlessly, until she smirked and left but not before saying "Of course, I am, I am Captain Alvida! Who do you think I am?!"

She left him shivering in fear, she ordered her men to lock him up in the barrel storage. He was thrown by chuckling crewmen, he fell on his head and blinked.. He couldn't see much in the dark storage room but he felt a warm presence. He tried touching the air and found a very.. piece of rubbery skin, and then he heard a soft laugh.

"Shi shi shi." As the boy went near to the dark presence, his heart was pounding, just a li-

"BOO!" she laughed outloud at the little boy reaction, gasping for air she stopped laughing and wiped the tears of her eyes.

"W-who are you?" Asked the pink haired boy to the girl, though he saw her as a boy, her sleeveless vest was buttoned up, the buttons were yellow while the vest itself was read, what a matching colour. She wore cut off and rolled up denims and plain sandals, they looked a little bruised.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy," she paused just to see his expression, he looked confused. Very confused, she felt a little hurt no one knew her. Oh wait, she changed back to her original surname. Her stepfather made her mother change her surname. It became Edward Stephen Luffy. With no D, and no will. She played with her hair as if she was going to explain something, but he looked at her confused once again.

"Why are you playing with the.. air?" it was her turn to be confused, "Huh..?" she replied and noticed that her long fluffy hair was gone and now there was a badly cut hair with a strawhat on top of it.

"Oh, ah, haha. Anyway, what's your name?" she asked him, "I'm Coby." he said, she smiled at him and chattered with him for a little while, talked about Alvida, the captain and how he was so scared to try and tell her she's ugly. He told Luffy that he wanted to become a navy solider, and that's when the grinning, the laughing, and the chattering stopped.

"What're you gonna be in the future, Luffy?" he asked. She hid her eyes behind her straw hat and then looked up to him and told him.

"I'm gonna be the pirate king! And you won't stop me you prissy navy solider wannabe!" she yelled at him, he was shocked. _Wait, what? Pirate King! That means he'll become my enemy!_

Before he could utter another word she left to open the door, not knowing where it was she landed on the stairs because of the darkness lidding the room. It was very dim, then she heard footsteps running to her.

"Are you okay? Why do you want to go out anyways, if Alvida find you, she'll kill you! Or maybe feed you to sharks.. or worse.. make you her servant for lifetime!" he said in fear, warning her of the 'so-called' Alvida, who was very uh.. 'scary'. She looked at him and sighed,

"Fine," she paused and rubbed the back of her hair, "that means I'll help you defeat her, then?" she continued, he looked at her bewildered, and then laughed at pointed his finger at her.

"Y-you? You are too skinny to be strong to defeat Alvida, you'd pass as a girl if you maybe put on a little of this.. a-and that, hahaha!~" he laughed loudly, too loud that the crewmen came into the room with a lantern, they told Coby to come and clean the dock. He obeyed while looking at the ground, Luffy hid behind the barrel.

TBC (tired af its 3:34 am)


	3. Of A Monster

**Hi there, sorry for not updating for a year. I've never really thought of continuing this as !Fem Luffy started to disgust me, the more fictions I've read of it the more I've felt the urge to slam everyone's head in water and drown them whenever they wrote a story about female Luffy; because each and every story must have some sort of spiralling such as this..**

 **Big Boobs, Cute Face, Cute Voice, Alluring Scent, Everyone Falls In Love With Her, Everyone Flirts With Her, but when she puts back her bandages everything changes, even her voice and "alluring scent". I honestly cannot understand, it's as if you're saying if someone puts on transparent glasses they'd look ugly, if they took them off; they'd look like the most beautiful women. Which is such a cliche that happens both in Anime and Drama worlds.**

 **For that, I had suggested to twist this story to one of the most overused cliches, it's dark and I don't think many of you would like it, it's not rape so don't get your hopes down.. or up, whatever floats your boat.**

 **Anyways, rant over. I've never been up to putting disclaimer seeing as most of you are smart to know what I'm talking about, but since I still wanna do it; this is the last time I'd put it if I didn't have an Authors Note that popped up at the beginning of a chapter. Anyways, have fun and and don't forget to review! :)**

 **Disclaimer: One Piece does not belong to me, it belongs to Eiichiro Oda. This is purely work of fiction.**

 **This is a work of fiction. Any names or characters, businesses or places, events or incidents, are fictitious. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.**

 **WARNING: OOC !Fem Luffy**

"Coby, are you done yet?" I asked Coby, who was mopping the wooden floor above the stairs with a dirty looking rag, it seemed as if it hadn't been cleaned in a long time. It would be futile for Coby to continue mopping, he needs to go and splash the rug in water, I knew this; seeing as what the servants had always done.

Coby hadn't answered me, but with a determined look on his face; he continued mopping. I was about to suggest to him what I thought about the mop, but a fat large woman had came. She seemed like the one torturing Coby because his face was full of fear the moment she called out to him. He ran to her and knelt down,

"Coby!" she yelled once more, he trembled; causing her to widen her smirk.

"Y-yes, Alvida-sama?" Coby replied, I could see him shaking and trembling. A sudden bloodlust had thrived inside of my eyes, no one had noticed when I walked forth to Coby, only when I arrived the woman looked back at me. My face was hidden behind my straw hat, and neither I; had known what I had looked like.

"Who's the lanky looking boy, hmm?"

"I-I, I have no idea about who he is A-Alvida-sama, I will get rid of him quickly!" Coby ushered to me, he grabbed my arm; but I was frozen on my spot. He looked at me frightened, a hint of mischievousness glazed his eyes. He tried to drag me; but couldn't. Each time he tried, it seemed his grip weakened purposely, I had felt it. He wanted to escape this place, this hell. Just like I wanted to escape mine, and so; I would help him.

"Men, take care of him," she pointed at me, and then glared at Coby, "you weak pathetic little thing."

As soon as I heard that, I was scared. Trembling; to the point that I was internally shaking. I hadn't known I had such a huge bloodlust and craving for guts and fighting, because at that sole moment; I stretched both of my arms widely behind me, ignoring the shocked faces of the crew, and dug out her beating organ.

My hand was bloodied, splats of blood laid down as if it was another part of me on my face. My face, the fear I had been hiding; finally revealed itself. As I took in, I killed someone. I'm not someone who'd kill another, I beaten people but never have I ever killed anyone. It was almost like a vow broken,

I wanted to cry. I wanted to tear up, I really wanted to. The tears couldn't bring themselves forth, there was a monster inside of me. And whatever it wanted, it was blood. It wanted something, and I knew exactly what it wanted. It seemed as if I had one foot in the grave, because this thing inside of my mind, was insane.

I immediately took thought of where I was, and what I was doing; and immediately returned back to my facade. Dropping the heart on the ground,

"Ehehe, I guess I was too strong." I muttered nervously, I hadn't dared look at the frightened face of Coby, because I knew he was scared like me. But I was so wrong as I felt small arms warp around me, I looked down and saw Coby's pink hair, I ruffled his hair and grinned my toothy grin as I always did.

"You did it, Luffy! You beaten the ugliest wench in the ocean!"

I smiled, knowing he was free from her now, I avoided him looking at her dead body as we strutted to a ship. All the other men were too scared to try to fight me, knowing I was a devil-fruit user, they were scared. It wasn't like that in the Grandline, I hoped. As we landed a very small boat, Coby rowed it as he bragged to me about how strong I was. He hadn't mentioned the grey subject, it seemed like he wanted to hide it as me. I was never a good judge of character.

I stayed for about an hour, sleeping on the mini ship, till I was startled awake by Coby who was shaking me while he pointed to something that was foggy from here. I woke up, and turned to look at what he was pointing; gleam and excitement obvious in my eyes as I pointed for him to land there.

"Yosh!"

When we had arrived at at the island, it seemed empty at first. It was till we arrived at a bar to catch some supplements for our journey; and also to recruit a crew, knowing that Coby didn't want to become a pirate, but a marine. I was saddened by this fact, but brushed it off. I struggled to hear rumours about what happened, and how there was a Marine base that was located nearby this town.

The bells had rung,

"Luffy, I heard they're keeping the pirate hunter in the Marines' base." Coby had told me, I already knew this fact; hearing the rumours, but me wanting to be a normal boy, feigned ignorance and swallowed my meat as I looked at Coby in excitement.

"Woah, how cool! Maybe we can recruit him with us!" Coby noticed the us, and cringed a little; knowing he wouldn't stay with us anymore.

"But Luffy! The guy is a demon, his name is Corona Zoro, he hunts pirates like **you**!"

I looked at Coby with distaste in my eyes, underlining the word 'you'. I did feel a bit anger reside inside of me, but I didn't do anything about it. I didn't tell Coby anything about it; but maybe he also felt it. We both brushed it off as we walked around Town looking for him. Coby was still scared though, he didn't want me to meet him.

"Luffy, I'm sure they're keeping him in a super tight security locked base with no windows or doors!"

I climbed up to a wall, and upon hearing Coby saying that. I almost smirked in amusement; this must be the guy. I pointed to Coby,

"Are you sure? Because.. I think this is him."

I pulled Coby in my arm, he held on tightly as I landed him above the walls, he gasped and looked terrified as the pirate, he ran away muttering about how the guy will kill us. I just laughed and landed on the ground, looking up to see a bloodied man with green hair and a white tattered shirt. He didn't look scary as I thought he would, hearing the word "demon" really stirred me up, wanting to know if the man really had red horns. I chuckled at my thoughts only to get a glare from the man who had heard me.

This man looked like a guy I had bumped into just earlier, he didn't seem as he knew me.

"Hey, join my crew." I grinned at the man in front of me.

"Why should I join a pest like you, what can you do?" He said coldly, I did feel a little depressed at his words but didn't mind it as I walked up to him.

 **In all cases, I might quit this and make a Time Travel fiction; I really hate most of the Time Travel fictions, as the involve Luffy telling almost everyone about his Haki and how he will train them, and revealing all the future secrets, which NO ONE does in a time travel story.**

 **P.S: I deleted Chapter 4 and made Chapter 3 and 4 into one, with no humour or comedic scenes. Such as, when Luffy thought that Zoro was a tree.**


End file.
